Hot Coffee
by Brother Grimm
Summary: When a simple day out in the snow leads to a very happy ending for all involved.


Well allow me first to apologies for such an abrupt absence I tend to suffer from chronic laziness and just spontaneous writer's block. It really sucks to because it tends to cripple me to the point of not being able to type out more than one sentence's without hating it and losing all interest well here is my cure for writer's block a fluffy little one shot

So please enjoy and remember to Read and Review plz and thank you all very much for reading it means a lot to me.

* * *

It was a very cold day in amity park it was mid January and the snow was falling quietly painting a very peaceful scene of winter splendor. Over the course of the night before snow had fallen thick and heavy and because of the almost three feet that currently blanketed amity park school was canceled and the students of Amity High were using their time wisely.

"Sorry dude im a techno geek not a polar bear you and Sam have fun out in your winter wonderland I think ill stay in and play with my new motherboard where it is nice and warm" Tucker said hanging up his phone and glancing out his bedroom window and chuckling a little at the thought of Sam in contrast with the snow.

"Well it looks like it is just us today" Danny said tucking his cell back into his jacket and turning to face Sam who was standing at the foot of the steps of his porch.

"Its not like that's such a bad thing" Sam said with a sarcastic tone

"No of course not I was just saying" Danny said quickly trying to snip this possible argument before it started.

"Good" Sam said picking up a small lump of snow and tossed it at Danny pegging him in the chest.

Danny laughed and brushed the snow off and with that they headed out. They wandered around the surprisingly busy street's of amity park. Many of the school kids were out and about enjoying the particularly empty road's. Danny and Sam passed several groups of kids and teens alike having snowball fights building fort's etc.

"So where should we go im getting pretty cold" Sam said after walking around and talking about nothing in general.

"How about we to the new star bucks down by the nasty burger I could go for some nice hot coffee" Danny suggested as they stood thinking of where they should go it began to snow once more.

"Sure some coffee dose sound nice" Sam said and they set off with their new destination in mind.

The walk took them about ten minuets which seemed like an eternity in the chilly atmosphere of the streets. Slowly the groups of kids they were once passing in abundance were thinning out. Finally they arrived at the building the smell of baked goods and fresh coffee was floating in the air in front of the building a scent which only got stronger as they entered the building.

"Wow this is amazing" Danny said as they walked into the building and were met with a sudden perfume like scent of coffee beans and a wave of hot air that warmed them to the bone almost instantly.

"Why don't you go get us a seat and ill go get the coffee" Danny said as he took his jacket off and slung it over his arm.

Sam agreed with a smile and headed off to find a seat. It took no time at all for Danny to order two hot Carmel coffee's and to join Sam at their seat.

"ohhh that smells really tasty" Sam said taking her drink from Danny and scooting over in the booth to allow him room to sit.

"Mhhhm this is really good" Danny said sipping his drink

"Yea its amazing what thirteen bucks can get you these day's" Sam said with a light giggle.

They sat and continued to drink their coffee drinks in silence just enjoying the warmth of the store and each other's company until a very obnoxious call broke the peaceful silence.

"Look its Fenton and his loser girlfriend" Dash shouted as he walked up behind them with a small group of popular teenager's.

Sam was only mildly annoyed Dash was something she had learned to ignore almost completely due to the fact that nothing he ever said was worth listening to. Although Danny on the other hand felt a strong anger rise up in him he wasn't quite sure why though it wasn't what Dash had said about him but him calling Sam a loser was going to far.

"Dash if you don't learn how to talk to people maybe you shouldn't talk at all" Danny said clearly becoming quite angry.

"What's a matter Fentard don't like having your little loser squeeze being picked on" Dash said leaning down on the table Sam and Danny were sitting at.

This time Danny didn't say a word but in one swift motion he whipped his almost full hot coffee at Dash's face and proceeded to punch him square on in the nose. Dash fellt o the floor howling in pain a store employee cam running to break up the scene and to give Dash a towel needless to say he through Danny and Sam out and then returning to tend to Dash.

Danny and Sam began their walk back towards Danny's house but on a lonely street corner Sam stopped a little in front of Danny and turned round to face him.

"Danny why did you do that to Dash" Sam said with a somewhat nervous tone to her voice.

"Because that arrogant asshole had it coming im sick of him treating everyone around him like dirt and what he said about you it just..I… I don't know it really made me upset really angry" Danny said letting his gaze drop to the ground.

"Danny what you did back there was that all just because of what he said about me?" Sam said moving a little closer to him trying to get him to meet her gaze.

"Well….yea I mean Sam no one deserves to be talked about like that especially not you" Danny felt his face flush and turn red which was a serious contrast to the cold air around them.

Sam stood their mulling over what Danny had just said along with some personal feeling's that she had been wrestling with all day.

"Danny I think….well uhm I need to tell you…" Sam said fighting very hard not to choke on the words she had been longing to say ever since she found out it was just going to be her and him alone all day.

Danny shifted his gaze up to meet Sam's he noticed their were small tears forming in her eye's.

"Danny we have been really close forever now and for a long time I have thought that well maybe that I might want to be more than just friends….."Sam hesitated but then quickly continued so Danny couldn't interject just yet "I mean I really like you Danny and after what you did back there that was well…" Sam stopped as she couldn't seem to find the words to make the sentence make sense.

Danny just stood their awe struck she wanted to be more than friend well idea wasn't necessarily new to his mind either but he always thought that even bringing it up could mess up their perfectly fine friendship but now just what he had thought about for so long

A awkward silence began to stiffen the air the tears that were once small dots of water forming in Sam's eyes began to swell and trail down he rosy red cheeks.

"Im sorry I know it was a dumb idea" Sam said turning around so that Danny couldn't see her face as she began to cry.

Danny without even thinking took a step forward and took Sam into his arms pulling her tight against him.

"Don't say that honestly im glad you feel that way because I have been trying to find a way to bring up the subject for a long time now truth is I feel the exact same way" Danny said without even thinking moved his face closer and closer to hers and their lip's met.

The kissed for a long time a sudden and almost unnatural feeling of warmth filled their body's Danny held Sam pressed flat against his body as their lips danced together.

"I think I love you Danny" Sam said pulling only far enough away so she could speak.

"I love you to Sam" Danny said "Come on lets get back to my house and out of the cold I could fix us some hot coco or soup or sumthing and we can watch a movie.

"That would be nice" Sam said with a pleased little peck on his lips.

And with that Sam and Danny continued the return walk back to his house arm in arm and happy as could be.


End file.
